


i'll light the dawn

by bunssodan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunssodan/pseuds/bunssodan
Summary: Jihoon prides himself as one of the best vampire hunters in the district. It comes crumbling down when he meets Woojin, the most charming vampire he's ever experienced.





	i'll light the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is what 4am conversations does to you. what was meant to be pwp evolved into 11k of plot with porn. i'm not Crying!
> 
> thanks to my lovely hannah for helping me beta this and hearing me yell throughout, and reena and jess for holding my hand too. 
> 
> i hope this does justice to your prompt too, haru. ♡

Purpose doesn’t come as easily as they write in the books.

So Jihoon likes to consider himself lucky, for he had found his calling in life early.

Growing up, there wasn’t anything else in life that he particularly wanted to do. He had friends, decent grades and was given time to do things that he liked: from sports (which he hated), to drawing and to dancing. He had wished that the world was easier to live in, filled with less complexities and options; maybe a textbook on how life should be lived would have been great.

He still remembers the day when his best friend, Haknyeon, had been forcefully taken away from him. Haknyeon was the same age as him. The rest of their schoolmates had thought that he wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but Jihoon started to grow closer to him and realised that he was actually a bright soul who was simply shy, and didn’t quite dare to foray out of his comfort zone. They became good friends quickly. Jihoon had thought that there wouldn’t be any reason, any factor for them to be separated, to be distanced—not until _that day._

They were heading back from school together. The sun was setting and they knew that they had to head home quick. There was a good reason why most of humanity never stepped out of their homes once the blue skies started softening into hues of orange and then, black—and Jihoon remembers the fear that was seeping through his veins at the worry and apprehension that was thick in the air.

It happened in a blur, and Jihoon only remembers the sound of Haknyeon’s “ _Run!_ ” before Jihoon’s running away, quicker than he ever thought he could be capable of. He was panting hard and loud when he closed the door to his house behind him, and he heard the soft chimes from the charms that his family puts on. It was only then that he was able to breathe.

He didn’t sleep well that night.

The next morning, it appeared on the headlines: _A child murdered by a vampire along the Gangnam-gu._ Jihoon wished that he could tune out everything that he heard from the news: the robotic indifference of the newscasters voice.

Jihoo didn’t know what he was going to do without Haknyeon anymore.

But it’s also because of that, that Jihoon had found what he was meant to do. He finished Middle School and High School at the top of his class. He got recommendation letters for prestigious universities all over the country. But there’s only _one_ thing that Jihoon knew that he wanted to do: to enroll into the Vampire Hunters Academy—to do justice to the fucked up world that they live in, to protect the people who are helpless in the mask of the night.

As Jihoon studied in the Vampire Hunters Academy, humanity became more proficient in the art of hunting vampires. Through trial and error, humanity figured out how to enchant charms into weaponry and onto _themselves_. Charms helped to allow humanity to become stronger and faster, and the use of powerful tools enabled them to have a greater chance of fighting against the wretched creatures.

The smell of magic is _always_ thick whenever Jihoon visits this part of Seoul. Magic isn’t uncommon, but the people who are affiliated with magic still liked to keep themselves under the radar. It almost feels like something out of the Harry Potter books, where you see it but only if you are actively looking out for it.

It’s a store located at the far end of the street, hidden between stores that look just like any other store in Seoul. It’s inconspicuous, nothing that tells it’s a store that sells magical charms, not when the front of the store is actually a cafe that sells proper food. It’s just like Minhyun to like to serve food to people, to share with them the warmth that seems to be lacking in a world that’s filled with cold humanity and their need to put an end to vampires.

When Jihoon enters the store, a ripple of good waves floods through his system. It smells of cotton and fresh flowers, of warmth and goodness. There are several customers (who are not attuned to the magical realm) in the cafe, enjoying a cup of coffee while people-watching. He walks past the counter, to a door that’s located at the side within the cafe. It’s wooden, and it barely does a good job at keeping out the scent of magic that’s running thick inside. Jihoon is quick and he slides into the room, before any other customer notices him.

“Hey.”

Minhyun’s voice greets Jihoon. Jihoon wouldn’t take it past Minhyun to have already noticed Jihoon the moment he entered the cafe. The charms that are placed all over the cafe, meant to keep the creatures of the night out, were all carefully designed by Minhyun; and as the maker, Minhyun would be able to _tell_ who have entered. He probably has Jihoon’s own wavelength memorised. It’s Minhyun, who has years of knowledge and wisdom by his feet.

“Hey, Minhyun-hyung,” Jihoon greets with a bow. He walks up to the counter and takes his own dagger out from the sheath, underneath his jacket. “I think the charms are wearing off for this one.”

“Alright,” Minhyun smiles softly at him, running his bare fingers against the blade. Jihoon watches the way the charmed writings on the blade light up under Minhyun’s touch—recognising their creator. “You wore this one out quickly too, Jihoon.”

Jihoon doesn’t miss out the worry that Minhyun tried to mask, even as he’s putting on the new charms. So he chuckles slightly, “We’ve been running low on manpower and there has been increased vampire activity in my area, so I picked up some extra shifts.”

“This is why I never liked the organisation,” Minhyun says with a sigh and Jihoon scratches at the back of his head. Minhyun had graduated the top of his cohort in the Vampire Hunters Academy but unlike most of the other hunters who carried on to join organisations that are tasked with the job of putting vampires down, he had decided to create his own magical shop instead. “Just make sure that you don’t overexert yourself, okay?”

“Of course, hyung,” Jihoon huffs. “I’m not eighteen anymore.”

Minhyun laughs, and there’s a flash of light that tells them both that Minhyun’s done with the charms. He passes the blade back to Jihoon, and he doesn’t forget to ruffle Jihoon’s head as well. “I know. But I can’t stop worrying over my favourite _dongsaeng_.”

Jihoon huffs again, but he’s leaning into Minhyun-hyung’s touch. “Thanks, hyung. How much would that be?”

“Twenty thousand won,” Minhyun says. “I gave you a discount.”

Jihoon laughs, handing the money over and then, pocketing the knife into his jacket. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Stay safe.”

Jihoon turns back to give Minhyun a final look before he closes the door behind him. “I will.”

 

—

 

After visiting Minhyun’s store, Jihoon prepares himself some lunch before he goes to sleep. As a hunter for the Vampires Countermeasures Bureau, they do not follow the sleeping hours of a regular human. They work just like vampires: getting sleep in the day while working at night. It’s a dangerous job and Jihoon knows it, but there’s something about how the adrenaline would surge in his veins and Jihoon finds himself attracted to playing with fire.

He feels a slight drag when his alarm rings several hours later. _9pm,_ the clock reads. Jihoon takes his time to freshen up: brushing his teeth, then whipping up a quick meal with leftovers from lunch and dressing in his work clothes. It isn’t anything that’s too extravagant: a good fitting shirt and pants, coupled with a leather jacket to keep out the cold autumn wind.

If there’s anything that differentiates hunters from one another, Jihoon likes to think that it’s instincts. Talent is innate, but instincts are honed. As Jihoon drives to work, there is just something about the air that makes his goosebumps grow. Maybe it’s from the lack of wind, or maybe, it is just his instincts working on an overdrive—telling him that something _bad_ is going to happen, and Jihoon _should_ avoid it.

But Jihoon’s also someone who knows this: that when his instincts are sounding loud alarm bells, there’s definitely going to be vampire activity.

When Jihoon enters the Vampires Countermeasures Bureau, it’s just like any other day. Everyone is busy with all the tasks that they have to do: finishing up paperwork or getting ready for their shifts. And it leaves a bitter taste on his tongue, when his instincts have been screaming at him to inform him that _things are going down._

“ _Hyong_!”

Jihoon turns around, and a cup of a coffee is deposited into his hands. It’s Guanlin, the newest addition to their district. He hadn’t been the top graduate of their class, but Jihoon sees the enthusiasm that shines in his eyes and Jihoon can tell that his energy _is_ infectious, and he’s bound to do great work when he’s out in the field. He wonders how Guanlin is always so cheery at this time of the day, but he shrugs the thought away and he lets a small chuckle escape. “I told you that it’s _hyung_ , not _hyong_.”

“But _hyong_ sounds cuter!” Guanlin tries to justify as Jihoon takes a sip of the coffee. Jihoon knows that it’s instant, from the faint powdery taste that lingers on his tongue. He appreciates the effort though, so he reaches out to ruffle Guanlin’s head (even though the young newcomer _is_ a fucking giant.)

“Fine, whatever,” Jihoon says. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Thanks, hyung!” Guanlin beams. “Now I’ll be going for my shift. See you later, hyung!”

“Stay safe!” Jihoon shouts as Guanlin runs to the other side of the building, probably to get ready to fetch his partner.

The thing about about the Vampires Countermeasures Bureau is that no vampire hunter goes out hunting alone. It’s safety protocol that all hunters are to be out in pairs. As much as Jihoon wishes that he could go out hunting alone, he knows better than to go against these safety protocols. He walks over to where he knows his partner, Jinyoung, is usually at.

It hasn’t been long since Jinyoung had entered the organisation himself. If Jihoon hadn’t known better, he’d have thought that Jinyoung was a regular worker of the organisation: someone who was in charge of the back end logistics, rather than someone who worked on the front. But Jihoon has seen the way Jinyoung killed his first vampire while on the job. Jihoon remembers the swift, almost slithery movements as he blended into the night and took out the vampire even before the vampire could sense his presence.

“Jinyoung!” Jihoon shouts when he enters the training area. Jinyoung’s been trying to gain muscle mass these days ever since he was pushed to the ground by an idiot childling vampire (and Jihoon had to save him from being bitten.)

“Ah, hyung, you’re here!” Jinyoung says in between huffs as he’s in the midst of using the smith machine for weight training.

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods, walking over to Jinyoung’s side. “Good to see that you’ve been working out.”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond, not until he’s done with his existing weights. Jihoon lets Jinyoung take his time to cool down from his training, watching Jinyoung to make sure that he stays hydrated throughout. While Jinyoung takes a shower, Jihoon makes sure to run through with himself the activities of the district that he and Jinyoung had been assigned to.

Vampire sightings have been on the rise in the past few days and there has been a surge in the number of human casualties from blood drainage. The victims were randomly chosen: from young women to old men, suggesting the vampire’s ability to corner and kill _anyone_ that he deemed as his food for the night.  Jihoon finds himself chewing his lower lip at the information. He almost wishes that there was a way for all humans to defend themselves against vampires, but he also remembers the lessons from his time at the academy, of what happens to humans who do not know how to control the magic from the charms and how they have all met with untimely fates.

“So, what’s the latest update?” JInyoung asks when he’s out of the shower and towelling his hair dry.

“Same old for the past few weeks,” Jihoon says, flipping through the sheets of printed reports. “It’s probably the work of the same vampire who’s been in the area for the past few weeks. Considering how he hasn’t been caught yet, I’d think that he’s an older vampire who _knows_ what he’s doing.”

“That sounds like it’d be a tough nut to crack,” JInyoung sighs.

“I have the Bae Jinyoung as my partner,” Jihoon grins, a teasing note in his voice. “There’s nothing that we can’t do, right?”

“Right,” Jinyoung nods and Jihoon can sense the confidence that starts to build up in his voice. “Let’s do this, hyung.”

  


When Jinyoung and Jihoon step out of the bureau, it’s colder than Jihoon had expected, despite the general lack of breeze. The air is stale, but it is chilly. He’s thankful that he had brought out his trusty leather jacket. He wraps it a little tighter around himself as Jinyoung and him take a walk around the neighbourhood that they are patrolling.

It’s a lot more quiet than usual, but Jihoon figures that it’d be because of the reports of increased vampire sightings in the area. Humans value their own lives, after all. They wouldn’t be _so_ foolish as to offer their lives so willingly to vampires by staying out late, in the dangers of the dark. It’s been several hours since their shift started, and they had rounded the neighbourhood for about three times or so.

“Do you think it’s a bust tonight too?” Jinyoung asks.

It’s a hard question to answer. There’s something that’s boiling within Jihoon that tells him that it’s too early for them to deem that it’s a bust. But instincts aren’t concrete facts and Jihoon simply hums. “We could take another round before we—“

It’s disgustingly timely how there’s a shrill scream that invades their senses. It’s from a woman and it doesn’t sound too far away from where they are standing. Neither of them say anything before they’re bolting off in the direction of the scream.

 _Faster, faster, FASTER_.

Jihoon can feel the heat growing from where he had drawn the charms onto his body, glowing a cool blue and making it easier for him to run faster. It almost feels like they are running around aimlessly, looking for a needle in the haystack when the smell of iron grows stronger in the air and they know that they _are_ near.

“I’ll lead the vampire away,” Jihoon says softly.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Jinyoung whispers. “It’s going to be dangerous.”

“I have more experience than you. I’ll be able to take care of myself,” Jihoon explains while taking his dagger out. He could feel the power of the charmed dagger, now that they are in the presence of a nearby vampire. “Besides, someone would need to stay behind to take care of the girl.”

“Alright, hyung,” Jinyoung relents. It isn’t the best idea to let Jihoon go after the vampire alone, but they didn’t really have any other alternatives. “I’ll find you once I calm her down.”

Jihoon grins at him, “You got it. Now, go and hide.”

  
  


It’s a dark alleyway that lies in front of them. Vampires did like to perform their killings in dark places, not too far away from the main flow of human traffic. Jihoon could feel the rapid beating of his heart. No matter how many times he has taken out vampires, uncertainty still wraps around him like a thick quilt. He takes a deep breath, looks at his palms to ensure that the charms are prepared and grips tightly onto his dagger before he heads into the alleyway.

It happens rapidly, in the blink of an eye. Jihoon makes sure to get good contact with the vampire’s body. There isn’t any bright lights or magic that gets released, but Jihoon feels the sizzle of energy escaping from his palm as he says, “Stun.”

The vampire crouches back slightly from the initial shock but _he_ —Jihoon knew that he was right, it _is_ a male vampire—is quick to recover but Jihoon’s main goal had already been achieved: taking his attention off his victim. From the corner of Jihoon’s eye, he sees that the girl is still alive, looking ghastly pale and weak. The blood’s a sharp contrast against her pale skin, but Jihoon sees the way her chest heaves up and down.

“Crap,” the vampire mutters under his breath, wiping at the trail of blood at the corner of his mouth. He takes a quick glance at Jihoon’s entirety before he’s running away from the scene and fuck—Jihoon isn’t going to let an asshole like him run away.

“Jinyoung!” Jihoon yells. He doesn’t wait for Jinyoung to enter the alleyway before he’s rushing out to find the vampire. His palm is still sizzling from the stun charm from before, and he could vaguely make out where the vampire would be from how the energy seeks out the vampire that had been stunned. He tries to run faster and he ends up in another alleyway that’s not too far away, but he’s greeted with a sight that he never expected to see.

There’s another vampire in the alley, but one that radiates magic and strength in a different way from the typical vampires that Jihoon is used to dealing with. Jihoon recognises it as age—that the vampire knows what he’s doing from years of roaming the earth, as compared to this new fledgling vampire who is still stumbling along the edges. Jihoon’s eyes widen as he observes how this _new_ vampire grips the throat of the other vampire and slams him hard against the concrete walls that envelop the alleyway.

_What the fuck?_

It’s not everyday that you stumble across a vampire killing another of its kind. To be honest, Jihoon had never quite thought that vampires were capable of killing their own. It’s a strange thought. But Jihoon finds himself strangely attracted to the sight, as the older vampire takes a blade out from his clothes and he stabs it right into the fatal point of vampires: the tiny gap in their heart that would cause the aorta to burst. The poison from the silver of the blade would surge through their veins even before the vampire realises what has happened.

“What,” Jihoon finds the word escaping from his lips even before he can control himself.

The older vampire lets the corpse drop down from where he had it pinned to the wall. He shifts his gaze to where Jihoon has been standing, and Jihoon feels a shiver run down his spine. Jihoon wouldn’t consider himself to be someone who is fearful of vampires, but he can’t help but feel the terror run through his veins, at the thought that he might be a victim under the hands of this older, more more powerful vampire.

But he doesn’t want to submit. The last thing that Jihoon would ever do in his life is sinking to his knees in front of a vampire. It’s how he maintains steady eye contact with the vampire. Jihoon sees the years of wisdom and controlled power that is hidden in his eyes and Jihoon tries not to let the shaking of his body be obvious as the vampire walks slowly in his direction.

 _Fuck_. Fuck.

Jihoon clenches his fist for a second before unclenching them. He feels the ripple of energy that lies beneath the drawn-on charms. There’s a voice at the back of his head that tells Jihoon that it is unlikely that the charms are going to work on someone who could kill a fellow vampire, but Jihoon figures that at least it’s going to be _something_ and not nothing. He feels his breath hitch as the vampire gets closer to him and then—

“You shouldn’t let your guard down, _hunter,_ ” the vampire whispers into his ear, and then there’s a flash of silver past his eyes, and there’s a sound of a _thud_ behind him. When Jihoon turns back, there’s only a dead vampire corpse lying on the floor. But when JIhoon turns back again to look at this mysterious vampire, there’s nothing that lies in front of him.

_What?_

 

—

 

There’s a sour taste that’s left in Jihoon’s mouth for the next few days to come. Back at the bureau, he gets complimented for being the _first_ (and only) hunter to be able to take down two vampires by himself. He wants to say that it wasn’t his work, that it was the work of someone else—but it’s not like Jihoon could say that it was a vampire who helped to kill them off, could he?

“They should just let you go solo,” Jinyoung teases when Jihoon’s still finishing up the paperwork from the night before. There hasn’t been any new activity ever since the two vampires had been killed, and that’s a good sign, really.

“Right,” Jihoon scoffs. “You just want a new partner, don’t you?”

“W-Why would you say that, hyung?” Jinyoung splutters.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Daehwi,” Jihoon takes his eyes off his paperwork to smirk at Jinyoung. He sees the bright red that dusts Jinyoung’s cheeks. How cute it is to be young _and_ in love. “Don’t think that I’m blind.”

“D-Daehwi’s just cute, okay?” Jinyoung tries to explain himself, but his cheeks are getting redder and Jihoon waves him away. Jinyoung huffs but he walks away from Jihoon’s desk, and Jihoon tries to finish up the rest of the paperwork. He has always hated doing paperwork, especially after a night of no activity. What did the higher-ups even expect when there was no activity, anyway? There are only so many words that Jihoon can think of to report the night’s activities.

He shuts off the computer when the report is printed and he places it into the in-tray on his table. Some other office minion would be here to take it, anyway. So Jihoon picks up his jacket from the back of his chair and gets ready to leave. It’s a little earlier than normal: _4am_ , and Jihoon wonders if he should get some food on the way home.

It’s cold when Jihoon steps out of the building. He has never quite liked the cold. But he can’t shake off the feeling that there’s a pair of eyes that has been watching him from the time that he left the bureau to the time that he entered his car, and Jihoon feels his appetite disappear. A part of him wonders if it’s the vampire from before who has been watching him, and maybe, he had regretted letting a _human_ go after the said human had gotten a glimpse of his face. A human could have easily reported him to the authorities and it’d have compromised his life.

He remembers the cold hazel-coloured eyes and the sheer speed of how he had stabbed the two vampires and Jihoon _knows_ that no matter how many charms he draws, or how many daggers he equips himself with, there's no way he’d be able to match the vampire’s speed and power. He bites at his lower lip in frustration and there’s a vague taste of iron that his tongue picks up.

Maybe it’s the prickling insecurity that a vampire could be tailing him that it leads Jihoon to drive to a nearby park. It’s still dark outside, but he gets out of the car and pretends to find a vending machine so that he can take a drink. He gets a can of hot coffee, and feels nice against his cold hands as he takes a seat on the park bench.

“I know you’re there.”

The autumn wind picks up and he can hear the rustling of leaves as he takes a sip of coffee. Then, there’s a figure standing in front of him.

“You are brave.”

It _is_ the same vampire from three nights before.

“I’m curious,” Jihoon says simply. “Why didn’t you—”

It’s part of their job to _kill_ and watch people get killed, as they get too ambitious in their quest to eliminate. But there’s something about saying the words out, when it’s about _him_ and Jihoon lets the unsaid questions float in the cold autumn air. He doesn’t know if the vampire is going to answer his question, but _this_ vampire has been everything but the norm that jihoon is used to.

“You’re interesting, Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen at the sound of his name escaping from the vampire’s lips. His reaction leads the vampire to chuckle and if it hadn’t been a vampire that he’s having a conversation with, Jihoon would have snapped a snarky remark.

“I did my own research about you,” the vampire explains. “It was intriguing to see how you were determined to finish off that vampire who almost killed the girl, and how you didn’t falter even though you were standing in front of me.”

“What,” Jihoon splutters.

“That’s right,” the vampire continues with a slight chuckle. “I’ve been alive for so many years, but I have never met a human as feisty but borderline foolish like you.”

“I-I’m not _foolish_ , you—”

“Woojin,” the vampire—Woojin—supplies. “And you are. You knew that you’re weaker than I am, but you still chose to drive out to this park and talk to me. Is that not foolishness?”

It is. But Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it. So he remains silent. But Woojin’s continuing his conversation. “And I want to get to know you better, in a sense.”

Jihoon blinks. It almost sounds like he wants to become friends with Jihoon. It doesn’t sound remotely possible, to be _friends_ with the very creature that he’s meant to kill and hunt down. But maybe it would have its own benefits, that maybe Jihoon would be able to find out new lethal information about vampires that would otherwise, remain undiscovered.

“Okay.”

Woojin blinks at Jihoon’s response. “What do you mean _okay_?”

“Let’s be friends,” Jihoon says, looking up from where he had been staring intently into his canned coffee. “I think it would be interesting to find out more about you too.”

Woojin grins.

It should look feral, but there’s something about the way a snaggletooth peeks out that makes Woojin look less dangerous than what he actually is.

 

—

 

It’s a strange relationship that they fall into. Jihoon still goes on with his regular duties with Jinyoung. They kill any vampire that they see in sight. Jihoon can feel a constant eye on him, but he has come to realise that it belongs to Woojin, who wanted to make sure that _his human friend_ wasn’t in any form of danger at all. They hold conversations about the most _human_ and _vampire_  of topics and Jihoon finds out more about vampires and their culture, more than he’d ever have learnt from Naver and textbooks. Somewhere along the lines, as Jihoon wanted to make use of Woojin’s knowledge to further his wants, it started leaving an awful taste in his mouth, as if Jihoon only wanted to be friends with Woojin for this—and Jihoon discovers that the want has ebbed away, and Jihoon just wants to be _friends_.

“So you guys have your own version of the Bureau too?” Jihoon raises a single eyebrow as Woojin takes a sip of coffee. It turns out that there is only one other type of food that vampires can consume besides human blood, and it’s coffee.

“Yeah,” Woojin nods, putting the cup of coffee down on Jihoon’s coffee table. “We have our own law enforcement procedures too. You can’t expect all vampires to be good, _like me._ ”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “I should kick you out of my house.”

“You’re the one who invited me in,” Woojin reminds with a grin. Jihoon groans because (1) he hates how the snaggletooth peeks out from the side of Woojin’s lips, because it gives him that _humane_ look that Jihoon wishes it didn’t and (2) he _did_ give Woojin permission to enter his house.

Every household is charmed to prevent vampires from entering _any_ house and easily killing the weak. So, the only way that any vampire would be able to enter a house would be if the owner of the charms verbally allowed them to enter. And Jihoon had allowed him, Woojin, to enter his house ever since the weather started to turn colder, and Jihoon likes his warmth, _thank you very much!_ It’s also raining outside, and the thunderstorm only feels like it’s growing stronger with every passing second.

“I did and I utterly regret that decision,” Jihoon says with a sigh.

“You could always kick me out for real,” Woojin replies. Woojin is _right_. Jihoon could rescind his permission at any time but somewhere along the way, Jihoon finds that he has come to enjoy Woojin’s company: the bad sense of humour, the vague narcissism and the way that they both could hold conversations about the most random topics without coming across as small talk.

“I could,” Jihoon acknowledges. “Begone, you filthy bloodsucker!”

Woojin fake-gasps, but they both burst out laughing when they know that Jihoon wouldn’t kick Woojin out of his house like this. Jihoon hates the way the corners of his eyes fall onto Woojin’s smile: the sheer brightness of it that seems to illuminate the dark room. There’s a horrible feeling that’s settling in Jihoon’s stomach—one that he doesn’t dare to put a word to.

A flash of bright lightning tears the sky apart and it’s accompanied by loud thunder that deafens. It causes the dim light in Jihoon’s room to go out, and Jihoon curses because _that_ is his only source of light and he can’t fucking see anything now.

“Damn it,” Jihoon mutters. “Where is the powerboard…”

It’s just like the moments that you’d see in Western movies. Jihoon never thought that such things would happen to him, but a part of him tells him that Woojin is everything but the norm—and it’s how he finds himself tripping against a part of the carpet that had rolled up, and Woojin’s catching him before he can fall face flat onto the floor. Woojin’s grip is strong, and the momentum from the almost-fall causes Jihoon to find himself lying on top of Woojin who had fallen onto the sofa.

It’s an awkward moment as Jihoon finds himself getting enraptured by Woojin’s eyes. It’s the first time that he’s so close to _anyone_ , really—and Jihoon finds himself drawn to the way he’s able to see his own reflection in Woojin’s dark eyes. It’s almost timely how there’s another flash of lightning from outside, and that illuminates Woojin’s features. Jihoon sees the slope of his nose, the roughness of the edges of his chin; of how he looks like a fucking vampire from the coldness of his skin but it only takes a smile for that _inhumaneness_ to crack apart and Jihoon finds himself unable to tear his gaze away.

“Take a picture, it’d last longer,” Woojin grins.

Jihoon huffs, and the closeness of Woojin’s voice reminds him of how he has been lying on top of Woojin. Jihoon climbs off quickly and settles into the empty space next to Woojin. “Do you even appear in pictures?”

“Stop watching chick flicks,” Woojin scoffs. “They are gross depictions of what we really are.”

“So you _do_ appear in pictures?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “How else do you think the authorities of yours can track us down? Stupid vampires let themselves get caught on camera.”

“Oh,” Jihoon feels a flush over his face. “That makes sense.”

It’s still dark and Jihoon hopes that Woojin isn’t able to see the flush on his face. Woojin probably _can_ see it though, from the way vampires are blessed with night vision. But if he can, Woojin doesn’t say anything and instead, he walks over to where the powerboard is located and flicks the switch. The lamp comes back on, and Jihoon relishes in the warmth of the light.

“It’s going to be morning soon,” Woojin says after he walks back to the couch.

Jihoon nods and waves his hand. “Don’t forget to close the window so the rain doesn’t get in.”

Woojin is uncertainties and unexpectedness. It’s why Jihoon’s heart skips a beat when Woojin presses an open-mouthed kiss to the corner of his lips and there’s a ghost of a “see you later” against his face, and then Woojin’s gone, like he had never been here before.

Jihoon’s fingers press against the corner of his lips—the very spot that Woojin had pressed his lips against. There’s nothing on the spot, _nothing_ that could tell Jihoon that hey, that really _did_ happen and Woojin kissed him. Instead, Jihoon only hears the faint sound of the raindrops pelting against his window.

 

—

 

It’s dark and Jihoon can hear the storm raging on outside. But Jihoon can barely make out the sound of thunder and the brightness of lightning, not when there’s something better that he can focus on: the taste of Woojin on his lips.

Woojin’s hands are cold, almost icy in Jihoon’s own. Their fingers interlocked as Woojin presses his lips closer to Jihoon’s. His tongue darts out, licking at the gap between Jihoon’s lips, begging for entrance. Jihoon opens his mouth and it’s with fervour that Woojin’s tongue enters Jihoon’s mouth. It’s hot, hot, _hot_ and Jihoon almost feels like he’s drunk on the passion that Woojin’s kissing him with.

Then, Woojin’s pulling away from their kiss, and with his other hand, he strokes at the side of Jihoon’s face. “Just relax.”

“What do you mean, _just relax_ ,” Jihoon pouts. But it’s now that they’ve pulled away from kissing that Jihoon can focus on Woojin’s lips—the way they are swollen and Jihoon _knows_ that it’s from how they’ve been kissing each other.

“Don’t think too much about how you should kiss me,” Woojin explains. “Just close your eyes and go with the flow, babe.”

“Don’t ba—” Jihoon’s cut off when Woojin presses his lips onto his own again. Jihoon tries to ignore how Woojin’s knee is pressing against his lower body, and how a familiar heat is growing beneath and Jihoon doesn’t know what he should do about it. It’s easy for him to grind against Woojin’s knee but he doesn’t want to do that—not when it’s going to make him look desperate for more.

He barely swallows down a moan when Woojin presses harder and tightens his grip on their interlocked fingers, and Woojin’s tongue licks against every possible crevice in Jihoon’s mouth. And maybe, Woojin _can_ tell what Jihoon is thinking, because the next moment, he isn’t kissing Jihoon anymore, and instead, there’s a certain wetness against Jihoon’s neck.

 _Fuck_ , Jihoon’s mind feels like it’s working on overdrive, with how much DANGER!!!!!!!! alarm bells are going off. It’d be too easy for Woojin’s fangs to protrude out, to sink into Jihoon’s neck and _suck_ , but Woojin isn’t doing that. He’s alternating between kissing and licking at the delicate flesh and Jihoon feels the heat below grow.

He tries to restrain himself, tries to swallow the moans down but it isn’t as easy as how it’s like to eat or drink; but he’s moaning _loud_ when Woojin pulls away and something sharp—

  
  


Jihoon wakes up with a jolt.

There’s a wetness in his pants when Jihoon tries to sit up straight in his bed. His mind still feels like it’s in disarray but he remembers the contents of what just happened vividly, and his arm darts up to hold his neck.  There’s nothing: no wetness, no _holes._  Then, he presses his fingers against his lips, and they feel normal.

The only thing that remains is the wetness in his pants, and _what the fuck—did he just have a wet dream?_

He feels shame creeping up on him and his face feels hotter than ever. It’s almost like Jihoon can feel the remnants of the dream: the way Woojin kissed him harshly but with gentleness, and the way Woojin’s knee was pressed against his dick and how fucking good everything felt that Jihoon would love to do it all over, and over again.

He takes a look at the clock before he enters the washroom to wash his face. It’s evening and there’s still time before he has to clock in at work. Jihoon takes off his pants and his face burns brighter than before when he sees the semen on his pants. There’s no way he’s going to be able to head to work today, not when his mind would be invaded with thoughts of his dream. It’s even worse when he thinks of how it’d be like after work ends, and when Woojin walks him home and Jihoon would have to look into Woojin’s eyes—and JIhoon doesn’t have the confidence that he’d be able to hold his composure in front of Woojin.

He flicks the tap and the cold water does nothing to relief Jihoon of his embarrassment.

  
  


_Naver search: how does it feel to be bitten by a vampire?_

Jihoon groans when there are no search results that appear on his browser. It isn’t something that he didn't expect—not when governments of the world are determined to paint vampires as horrible creatures that should be exterminated completely. Naturally, it meant that vampires are treated as taboo topics, and it would be difficult for anyone to find information about them online, apart from the violence and cruelty that they are usually associated with.

It’s not that Jihoon’s opinions on vampires have changed entirely ever since he met Woojin, but he has come to realise that as much as there are bad vampires, there are good vampires around too. It’s easy for humans to portray vampires as evil creatures when they are the victims of vampires: the power imbalance and the way humans are the natural preys of vampires. Vampires aren’t _very_ much inherently different from humanity.

But he remembers the secret forums that some of his classmates would visit while at the academy. It’s a tedious process to visit these websites, but they often held discussions on vampires—discussions that aren’t censored by government authorities. Jihoon finds himself going on the long route: setting up VPNs, and going through multiple redirects to enter the forum. He types his question down, and replies come pouring in quick.

_kek did you want to get bitten or something_

_From what I’ve heard from a friend who used to be a feeder, pheromones are released in the bite so the human gets fucking turned or something._ _  
_ _ > Wow, a _ feeder _. That’s got to be legit!_

The replies did help to quell his curiosity, but at the end of the day, the responses were all rumours and under the Anonymous mask, anyone could say anything and Jihoon wouldn’t know if it was the truth or not. He sighs, taking a bite out of his haphazardly assembled sandwich. He had already called in sick for the night and Jihoon doesn’t feel like he’s in the mood to do anything but to lay in bed and rot.

Maybe a nap could do some good.

  
  


Hours later, Jihoon wakes up when his head feels like it’s vaguely pounding from having too much sleep. With a groan, he tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes—only to get a shock when his eyes focus on the figure who’s sitting on his couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, looking utterly at home while drinking some coffee and reading a book.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Woojin grins.

“What are you doing here,” Jihoon splutters. Clearly, he is still in a state of grogginess and Woojin simply laughs at Jihoon while making his way over to Jihoon’s bed, cup of coffee in his hand.

“Coffee?” Woojin offers, tipping the cup up.

“Thanks,” Jihoon nods, taking the cup from Woojin’s hand and drinks it. It’s more bitter than what Jihoon would have liked but Jihoon isn’t one to complain about coffee. He places it on his bedside table and it’s awkward silence that follows after, as Jihoon isn’t quite able to think of what to say, and instead, he fiddles with his fingers. But he takes a breath, scooting over to the side so that Woojin can sit on the edge of the bed. “So what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t go to work today so I came over,” Woojin says nonchalantly, like there’s no particular reason for his actions; just that he would be wherever Jihoon would be.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to come over,” Jihoon replies softly, scratching at the back of his head. The question that he had from before still lingers at the back of his head, and as Woojin laughs, Jihoon can’t help but stare at the snaggletooth, and then, at Woojin’s lips—and he wonders how it’s like to feel the elongated fangs underneath his finger.

“You’re not someone who skips work,” Woojin reasons as JIhoon forcefully tears his gaze away from Woojin’s lips. It’d be weird if he were to be caught staring. So he focuses on his bedsheets.

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods.

“So want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Jihoon looks up and blinks as he feels his heart skip a beat at how Woojin’s able to read him like an open book, and Jihoon wonders if he has always been _that_ obvious. He hears a voice at the back of his head, telling him that he could just ask Woojin and his curiosity would be satiated, but it’s a question that Jihoon can’t quite picture himself asking anyone, much more to Woojin. He thinks about how Woojin could react and he _knows_ that Woojin would tease the fuck out of him, but he takes a deep breath and lets the red dust his cheeks. “How do vampire bites feel like?”

“Why?” Woojin teases. “You want to get bitten?”

“I knew I should never have asked you,” Jihoon says. But he knows that there’s a sheen of red colouring his face. “I’m just curious.”

“Well, it’d be different because I only know how it’s like to bite someone,” Woojin explains seriously. “But from what I’ve seen of the humans that I’ve bitten, they react like it’s _pretty damn good._ ”

God. Jihoon hates the way Woojin’s voice is heavy with the Busan _satoori_ and the way Woojin says _“pretty damn good_ ” should be pretty damn illegal. He clenches his fists against the bedsheets, and maybe, he should have known better than to say the next few lines but a part of his heart is telling him that he _wants_ it and it’s how Jihoon finds the words escaping from the tip of his tongue before the morality of _everything_ comes crashing down.

“What do you mean by _pretty damn good_?” Jihoon whispers.

Suddenly, Woojin is nearer to him than Jihoon has ever experienced. They are side by side but Woojin’s leaning into him, and Jihoon can feel his heart beating quickly against his chest. It’d be easy for Woojin to press the entirety of his weight down against him and Jihoon finds himself hitching a breath as Woojin says, “Want me to show it to you?”

Jihoon looks down at his hands, as if they possess all the right answers that he’s searching for before looking up and meeting Woojin’s eyes. Their gazes meet in between, and Jihoon sees all the genuineness and love that Woojin’s eyes possess and how he would never force Jihoon into doing something that he doesn’t want to do and he whispers, “Yes.”

Woojin smiles at him, and it’s a fucking huge ass smile that makes Jihoon’s insides blossom with warmth. In a good way. Then Woojin’s reaching out for the hem of Jihoon’s shirt and tugging it above his arms. Jihoon isn’t quite sure where his t-shirt ends up, not when all he can focus on is the way Woojin’s licking at his neck. A shiver goes down his spine at how eerily similar it is to his wet dream.

But unlike the Woojin of his dreams, the Woojin in reality is different. He isn’t warm but he’s a constant cool that feels like it could quell the burning fire within Jihoon. Jihoon can feel the way Woojin’s pressing the entirety of his weight on the bed, so that he doesn’t weigh heavily on Jihoon. Jihoon wonders if Woojin is aware of how his knee is dangerously near Jihoon’s groin area. He feels himself growing hard at _everything_ : at how everything is like his dream, but unlike at the same time—and how he actually _aches_ for Woojin’s touch.

“I’ll be biting you now, okay?” Woojin says, tearing his lips away from his neck. He pulls himself back, staring straight into Jihoon’s eyes as he strokes at the side of Jihoon’s head. It’s only when Jihoon nods shyly that Woojin returns to his neck and Jihoon can feel the sharpness of Woojin’s fangs against his skin—and there’s an explosion of senses that Jihoon can’t put into proper words as Jihoon gasps.

Jihoon’s hands nestle themselves into Woojin’s hair and he relishes in the feeling of his fingers running against soft hair. He can feel the goosebumps rising from the way he can hear Woojin drinking his blood, and how the act of drinking makes him feel languid and blissed out. He thinks back on what that one user said about how pheromones would be released, and Jihoon wouldn’t disagree. It feels fucking intimate and sweet.

Then, Woojin pulls away from his neck to lick at the wound that he’s made. Only when Woojin deems that it’s safely on the road to healing, does he pull away from Jihoon. Jihoon feels like he’s in a daze that he never wants to escape from, and his eyes land on the trail of blood at the side of Woojin’s lips. He sees the way Woojin’s about to reach out to wipe at the blood, and he finds himself reaching out to hold onto Woojin’s hands (weakly) and he presses his lips against Woojin’s.

It’s strange: to taste his own blood on someone else’s lips.

A familiar heat pools down between Jihoon’s legs and he finds himself wanting more, more, _more_ than whatever they are now. He opens his mouth slightly so that he can lick across Woojin’s lips, and when Woojin parts his lips, Jihoon kisses him deeper and rougher and their tongues dance with one another’s, tangling into a fight for dominance and when they part, there’s a trail of saliva and Jihoon can see Woojin’s swollen lips.

“How did it feel?” Woojin whispers softly, eyes hooded with what Jihoon recognises as lust and love.

Jihoon takes another breath, licking at the iron on his own lips before he bashfully admits, “Good.”

Neither of them say anything, as if afraid to break the atmosphere and silence that has been accompanied into this moment. Jihoon wonders what he should say, or he could say but it’s hard to find the right words when Jihoon has never thought that they’d ever end up like this—and the very fact that Jihoon loves everything that has transpired so far makes it even harder for him to say anything. He tries to ignore the heat that’s growing below him, but as Woojin tries to shift into a position that would be more comfortable for him, his knee brushes against Jihoon’s hard cock and there’s a moment of _Oh, so that’s what’s up_ that flashes into Woojin’s eyes and Jihoon tries not to flush any redder.

“Don’t you even _laugh_ ,” JIhoon spits out before Woojin can say anything.

Woojin grins and he presses a kiss to Jihoon’s lips as he lets his hand trail all over Jihoon’s upper body before stopping above the hem of Jihoon’s sweatpants.

“Want me to do something about it?”

Jihoon knows that he could say no, especially when he can feel the icy cold of Woojin’s fingers against his hot skin. But Woojin is everything but the vampires that he hates, and he _knows_ how Woojin only wants him to be happy and Jihoon finds himself getting increasingly lost in the heat haze that clouds his eyes (and mind).

“P-Please.”

“As you wish, princess,” Woojin smiles, fingers moving quick to pull down Jihoon’s sweatpants. It’s standing hard and tall, and Jihoon feels a stronger heat rush over his cheeks as Woojin stares at his aching cock.

“Don’t just _stare_ at it!” Jihoon huffs.

Woojin rolls his eyes as he trails his fingers purposefully down Jihoon’s belly button, past his hips before settling at the base of Jihoon’s cock. It’s an icy cold relief against how warm and hot Jihoon’s cock has been feeling for the past few heartbeats. It’s a different kind of cold, not like the cold showers that Jihoon would take to calm his boner, but rather, it’s a nice cold that tells Jihoon that he’s bound to be left satisfied.

“Be patient,” Woojin whispers, and then he’s leaning in to take Jihoon into his mouth. He alternates between sucking and licking at the top of his cock. Jihoon can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the view below him, not when Woojin’s cheeks are hollowing so that he can _suck_ harder and he hitches his breath, in an attempt to stifle his moans. It’s embarrassing enough for his dick to be so fucking hard in front of Woojin, and he can’t imagine how it’d be like if he were to moan aloud.

When Woojin takes his mouth off Jihoon’s cock, Jihoon tries to fight off the urge to fucking cry. All he wants is the feeling of Woojin’s mouth around his dick, but then Woojin’s licking a thick stripe against the side of his cock, pressing it against his own cheek and saying, “Don’t stifle your moans. I want to hear them all.”

“B-But, it’s embarrassing,” Jihoon splutters, using an arm to cover his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to meet Woojin’s eyes.

He hears the sound of Woojin’s laughter before Woojin’s taking his arm off his eyes, and Woojin smiles at him, all snaggletoothed glory and Jihoon feels his heart melting. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed. It’s just me.”

“O-Okay,” Jihoon nods hesitantly. “I’ll t-try.”

“Good,” Woojin presses a kiss to the corner of Jihoon’s mouth before he’s sliding back down. This time, he takes more of Jihoon’s dick into his mouth, and Jihoon doesn’t bother to restrain his moans anymore. Perhaps, it’s a good thing that he didn’t do so because he can feel how Woojin’s nose is nudging into his pubic hair, and how Woojin is taking more of him in—and fucking vampires and their lack of a gag reflex.

Then, Jihoon can feel Woojin’s teeth scrape against the side of his dick where he’s pretty damn sure that a vein has popped. He feels his heart skip a beat at the sensation, at the realisation that it could have been a fang that was poking at the side of his cock—and Jihoon finds that he’s growing closer to the edge, and god be damned if he didn’t like the adrenaline gained from this newfound knowledge.

And Jihoon tries to take in as much oxygen as he needs, feeling the lightheadedness from everything: the blood that he lost from letting Woojin feed on him and the fact that Woojin is sucking him off like this—and he knows that he’s tethering at the edge and Jihoon can barely make out the words that escape his mouth, “I-I’m coming…”

Jihoon hasn’t had his cock sucked many times, apart from the occasional fling in the past. But in all his other experiences, the girls had taken their lips off his cock and finished him up with their lithe fingers. But Woojin continues to suck and there’s a flash of white that spreads across his head and Jihoon is coming into Woojin’s mouth.

He’s heaving harshly from his release and he barely comprehends the way Woojin swallows his cum through unfocused eyes—and then Woojin is leaning in to kiss Jihoon. Jihoon would never have thought that he’d enjoy the taste of his own cum, but it’s a different story when Woojin is the one who’s kissing him, when there’s the residual taste of iron and sweetness that Jihoon defines as uniquely Woojin.

And maybe he’s too fucking overwhelmed, but he finds it hard to keep his eyes open, even as Woojin is pulling his pants up for Jihoon and Jihoon barely registers Woojin’s voice, telling him take a rest before his eyes close.

 

—

 

When Jihoon wakes up, the room is dark. He takes a look at the clock that he has on the side of his table and he’s surprised that not much time has transpired. It’s about 3 in the morning and although his limbs feel heavy, he feels thoroughly blissed out.

“You’re awake,” Woojin’s voice comes from afar. Jihoon tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes as best as he can as Woojin walks over to the bed, a cup in his hand. He pushes the cups into Jihoon’s hands and Jihoon recognises the taste of chocolate.

“Hot chocolate?” Jihoon raises a single eyebrow. He doesn’t remember having anything at home that could be turned into hot chocolate, not when he is a coffee person through and through.

“Yeah, I ordered it from Starbucks,” Woojin says with a wave of his hand.

“Starbucks,” Jihoon deadpans.

“Yes, the very icon of capitalism,” Woojin nods. “No one knew I was a vampire, don’t worry.”

Jihoon sighs in relief. It’s only now that everything from hours ago comes sinking in: at how he had willingly bared his neck for Woojin and how Woojin had sucked him off. The very things that would be illegal, going against his moral code of being a vampire hunter. “Fuck.”

It’s hard to read Woojin’s expression but Jihoon watches the way his arm twitches unnaturally, considering how smooth and powerful vampires often tended to be. It’s almost like Woojin had seen this coming and he sits at the edge of Jihoon’s bed.

“I’m sorry,” Woojin whispers, effectively breaking the silence that had washed upon them. “I know you hate me.”

What.

That’s the last thing that Jihoon would ever think of Woojin.

As much as his moral code tells him that he should break things with Woojin before more feelings were involved, Jihoon knows that he has already sunk lower than he can rescue himself. He’s drowning, and although the safety buoy has been extended over the waters, it’s much too far for Jihoon to reach.

And he knows that he’s been the happiest so far, much brighter than he ever was, especially after Woojin had entered his life. He remembers how Jinyoung and Guanlin had teased him for being in love ever since he stopped being as willing to take up last-minute shifts, and was often caught blanking out in the middle of paperwork. The thought that vampires could be _good_ had never crossed his mind and it certainly did help to open his perspective. Sacrifices have to be made. And Jihoon doesn’t know how he’s supposed to choose between his morals and his wants. It’s a tough decision to make, one that he has never expected that he’d have to make.

It’s just like how the movies make it out to be: that love is so fucking powerful that it blinds people, and Jihoon would willingly step into the darkness if it means that he gets to hold onto Woojin’s hand.

“I don’t,” Jihoon finally whispers. “I really do love you.”

Woojin looks up from where he had been staring into space. Jihoon recognises the emotion named surprise in his eyes.

“It goes against the morality of my being but I’ve never wanted you more than anything else in the world,” Jihoon admits. “It’s hard, you know, to be happy in this world—and it feels like _you_ are my happiness.”

Jihoon watches the way Woojin’s eyes glisten, and then there are trails of blood flowing down the sides of his eyes. He never knew that vampires cried blood. Not until now. And he’s fumbling to find tissues, “Idiot, why are you crying…”

“I’m just happy, damn it,” Woojin says, wiping furiously at his eyes. “I never thought that you’d ever return my feelings.”

“You’re stupid,” Jihoon huffs, dabbing at Woojin’s eyes with the tissues from the tissue box by his bed. Woojin takes a couple of tissues himself, wiping at the blood on his fingers.

When they are done cleaning up, Woojin pushes the tissues to the other side of the bed, and then, he’s pinning Jihoon onto the bed and pressing soft kisses all over his face.

“Thank you,” Woojin whispers softly.

“For what,” Jihoon blinks.

“For falling in love with me, duh.”

It isn’t like in the movies where Jihoon sees fireworks exploding at the back of his head when their lips come together to meet in a soft, furious dance. Instead, it’s soft and sweet, and it reminds Jihoon vaguely of how the cherry blossoms flutter in the air when the wind blows by. If love had a taste, then Jihoon would think that it’s the taste of their kisses.

Woojin’s hands are cold against his body but Jihoon doesn’t mind it even as Woojin’s hands are hovering underneath his shirt, pressing against the juncture of his neck where he had bitten into Jihoon—and then, teasing his nipples and Jihoon gasps loudly, moaning wantonly and without restraint. Jihoon feels how Woojin’s hands slide lower and lower, until they stop just before his waistband and Woojin pulls away from Jihoon’s lips to ask, “Are you sure you want this?”

It would be a journey down the path of no return if Jihoon were to nod his head. And Jihoon is sure that he wants nothing more than validation of how they are utterly in love with each other, and Jihoon pulls Woojin closer to him and he says, “Just fuck me, please.”

“Alright, princess,” Woojin grins, then he’s getting off the bed. Jihoon blinks at the suddenness, but he finds himself blushing when he sees what is in Woojin’s hands. Woojin smirks at him, “Vampires don’t catch diseases like humans do, but it’s better like this, isn’t it?”

Jihoon nods, trying to shift his gaze to anywhere else but the bottle of lube and box of condoms that are in Woojin’s hands. The bed dips when Woojin climbs over Jihoon again, and then they’re both working to get all their clothes off their bodies. There’s a moment of silence as they both stare at each others’ bodies, and Jihoon sees the brief outline of abs that can’t be hidden under his ghostly pale skin. And Woojin’s trailing his fingers over Jihoon’s collarbones, then the sides of his body and then, resting on his inner thighs, “I just want to leave marks all over you.”

“Well,” Jihoon teases with a grin. “What’s stopping you?”

It’s like Woojin hadn’t expected the words to come out of Jihoon’s mouth but he’s laughing softly. He kisses Jihoon softly again and he whispers against his lips, “Let’s take it slow, alright?”

They could. They do have many more years ahead of them. And Jihoon tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat at the suggestion: of what else they could do when they are in bed together.

Jihoon takes the bottle of lube lying beside the table and fumbles to open the bottle. When he manages to open it, he’s greeted with the strong scent of artificially flavoured strawberry which leads Woojin to huff, “It was the only flavour they were left with, okay!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he’s pouring the lube all over his fingers and god, this is going to be so fucking awkward because it’s the first time that he’s going to be fingering himself—and the first time that he’s going to be doing it in front of someone else. It’s as if his face couldn’t get any redder, and Jihoon feels a flush on his chest, as he awkwardly reaches down to press his fingers against his hole.

And maybe he is really doing a pretty terrible job at it because Woojin’s reaching down to guide Jihoon’s awkward fingers—and it _does_ feel better because suddenly, it feels like he can reach deeper and he’s hitting all the good spots that make him feel _good_.

It’s heartbeats later when Woojin’s guiding Jihoon’s fingers out of his ass and he presses soft kisses to Jihoon’s knuckles. He looks up and Jihoon tries not to feel like his heart is about to burst from the softness of Woojin’s gaze as he says, “You did well. Now, let me do the work, babe.”

Jihoon nods, finding it easy to submit, but only because it’s Woojin who is in front of him. Woojin leans in to press soft kisses to Jihoon’s thighs and then, his inner thighs as his fingers prod Jihoon’s asshole and fuck—it’s an entirely different sensation from how it felt when he fingered himself as Woojin’s fingers is able to reach deeper places that his own fingers would never be able to touch.

And Jihoon finds it hard to concentrate on anything else apart from the feeling of Woojin’s fingers inside him, hitting at different angles, that he doesn’t comprehend the moment when Woojin’s fangs have protruded, only until they are scratching against the side of his inner thighs, and _fuck_. It’s disgusting how Woojin manages to _hit_ his sweet spot while biting into his inner thighs. Jihoon nestles his fingers into Woojin’s hair as he tries not to jerk upwards and dislodge Woojin from where he’s drinking from Jihoon—but it’s the best feeling that he’s ever felt in his entire life and Jihoon is sure that he is getting drunk on the sensation of _everything_.

Woojin detaches his lips at the same time as he withdraws his fingers and he reaches out to press a kiss against Jihoon’s lips. Their tongues entangle in a dance that Jihoon now knows as _theirs’_ and Jihoon finds himself relishing in the mixture of the taste of iron and Woojin’s sweetness.

When Woojin pulls away, he presses another kiss to the corner of Jihoon’s mouth, before he’s flipping Jihoon to his other side gently while slipping a pillow under his stomach. Jihoon can’t help but let his breath hitch in excitement as Woojin whispers, “I’m going to fuck you now, babe.”

Woojin pulls away for a second to roll the condom onto his dick, applies a copious amount of lube over the rubber, and then he’s pressing against Jihoon’s hole and all Jihoon is able to register is how he feels so fucking stretched but full from the sensation, and how he wants to do nothing but relish in the fullness. Woojin lets Jihoon adjust himself to the stretch before he’s moving, and he’s thrusting in and out—and Jihoon feels that he could scream out Woojin’s name from how hard but soft everything feels. And Jihoon find himself pushing back against Woojin’s dick unconsciously, as if doing so could make Woojin go deeper than what he’s used to.

It also doesn’t help that Woojin’s kissing his shoulder, sucking hard on them in a way that Jihoon’s pretty damn sure is going to leave marks. He has never considered himself someone who liked the idea of being marked, but it’s Woojin and Jihoon finds himself liking things that he never thought he’d like, not until he met Woojin.

It’s a while later when Woojin’s movements start to grow erratic and Jihoon feels like his dick is about to chaft from how he’s been grinding against the bedsheets and pillows—and he knows that he’s so close to coming, and it’s another flash of white that blinds his senses when he comes and Woojin _also_ comes and Jihoon tries not to cry out when he feels Woojin pulling out.

Jihoon turns over, wanting to take a look at how Woojin looks like after they have sex together—and he’s unable to stop the giggle from escaping his lips when he sees how Woojin is heaving loudly and the way sweat beads at the side of his face. He looks almost human now, if it isn’t for the ghostly paleness that gives him away and Jihoon reaches out to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

“That was good,” Jihoon breathes out.

“It was,” Woojin smiles back at him before rolling the condom off his cock, tying it up and climbing out of bed to throw it away. Jihoon frowns at the loss of Woojin’s close presence but Woojin is quick with his vampire senses and Jihoon hums contentedly when Woojin is back to clean him up, and he is back in Jihoon’s arms when he throws the towel to the side.

They do nothing but exchange kisses, as if they will never tire of each other’s taste. Woojin pulls away abruptly, stroking JIhoon’s face as he says, “It’s going to be daytime soon.”

Oh.

Daytime.

Daytime means that sunlight is going to be filtered into Jihoon’s room and vampires can’t do sunlight. Jihoon frowns at the idea of Woojin leaving him so quickly, but he remembers that he had bought something online several weeks back on an impulse. He has never thought that he’d actually use it and he finds his face heating up as he says, “I bought curtains.”

“Sunlight still comes in,” Woojin deadpans.

“I bought them online. The kind that keeps sunlight out. Completely,” Jihoon explains, looking away from Woojin’s intense gaze, suddenly feeling shy and exposed.

There’s no reaction from Woojin for a few seconds and Jihoon’s about to huff in exasperation when Woojin laughs softly and ruffles his hair.

“You’re the cutest,” Woojin says. He climbs out of bed and starts to pull on his pants. He extends a hand out to Jihoon and Jihoon takes his hand. “Let’s install the curtains together?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking through this 11k of god knows what. 
> 
> if you liked it, maybe you could hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chamwink). feel free to follow me on my [sfw twitter](https://twitter.com/99izm) or my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/chokerjihoon)! 
> 
> for jihoon's birthday, we will be hosting a fic fest called starboy! if you want to find out more about the fest, do check it out [here](https://twitter.com/starboy529)! we also will be running the [2park summer sonata](https://twitter.com/2parkss) over summer, so do sign up for that too!!


End file.
